


Moving Forward

by AniPendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: A Happier World Than Volume 3, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's spent twelve years in mourning. It's time to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't kidding when I said I'd launch this ship alone. Here's the second of my TaiQrow fics. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and constructive feedback welcome!

Taiyang and Qrow stood shoulder to shoulder, washing dishes in their shared home. It was a comfortable silence that hung between them, one that didn't require filling. Taiyang noted that there was a faint hint of alcohol on Qrow's breath, but the man was largely sober, something that was becoming more and more common as of late.

Taiyang washed the dishes and handed them off to Qrow, who dried them and placed them in their spot in the cupboards. Later, they would wipe down the counter, check the news, and call the girls. After that, they would part ways for the night until coffee the next morning. It was a level of domesticity that Taiyang thought he'd never achieve again after Summer died, and he relished it each and every day.

But, more than that, he relished Qrow's company. He relished the way they could sit, shoulder-to-shoulder, hip-to-hip, on the couch and be doing their own thing in companionable silence. Qrow would polish his weapons, Taiyang would watch the news or do the crossword. Inevitably, he'd get stuck halfway through and Qrow would pick it up and finish it. Or else they'd set it on fire and laugh about it. Neither one of them had ever been particularly good at crosswords, after all.

Or other nights, when they would discuss what was going on in the world as the news played out on the flatscreen in the living room. Qrow and Taiyang would toss barbs about the world back and forth then, chuckling about "the good old days". That was becoming more common as well, talking about Team STRQ and all they had done during and after their times at Beacon Academy. For so long, Taiyang and Qrow hadn't spoken of those days, for fear of upsetting themselves or each other.

Now, though, it was different. Now Taiyang would bring up something embarrassing that Raven had done to Qrow. Or Qrow would point out Taiyang's inability to read Summer's facial expressions. Or how both of them had been taken down numerous times by, arguably, the two greatest people they had ever known.

It was sad, in a way, to discuss the past, but it was also happy. To remember the good times – before Raven had run and Summer had died – that they had all had together. It also meant, Taiyang knew, that he was moving forward in his life, and so was Qrow. He wasn't struggling with getting out of bed anymore; he wasn't so terrified of his girls being off at school. He wasn't moping and staring and losing time.

And Qrow was changing too. He was drinking less, arguing less, taking less dangerous missions. He still came when Ozpin called – all of them did, Taiyang couldn't very well think less of Qrow for doing exactly what the entire team had done for years – of course, but that didn't mean he was always gone for very long. And when he was, he always made sure to say goodbye beforehand.

They had a rule. They weren't allowed to go on missions during a fight. They had to make up first. Except for Ruby and Yang, they were all the other had. If Qrow died on a mission while he and Taiyang were arguing about dishes, well, Taiyang would never forgive himself.

And there were other things Taiyang had noticed as well. He'd noticed that Qrow always smelled of that special aftershave Taiyang had bought him once. He noticed that Qrow had this special smile, all warm and soft, just for Taiyang. He noticed that Qrow was muscular, though he'd always known that, but not as much as Taiyang.

In fact, the longer Taiyang thought about these things, the more he realized he'd noticed that Qrow was incredibly attractive when he was sober. Of course, Taiyang had always known, in the back of his head, that Qrow was attractive, but this was different. This wasn't a passive observation of another person's looks. This was a solid, present thing that he found himself more and more aware of with each passing day.

Qrow was attractive. Qrow had a great personality. Qrow was always there for Taiyang. Qrow was going sober for Taiyang – and he really still had a hard time believing that one, but really, Qrow was trying. And, more than that, Qrow had helped Taiyang raise his kids. He'd been there for Taiyang when Taiyang couldn't bring himself to get out of bed in the morning. And Taiyang had been there for him, in return, steering him away from his more self-destructive habits and slowly lessening his alcohol intake.

There were other things Taiyang had thought of, of course. The fact that he loved Qrow, always had, but the fact that that love was no longer brotherly. The way Taiyang caught himself staring at Qrow coming out of the shower sometimes, wrapped in only a towel. Or watching the way his muscles moved when he stretched.

It all added up to one thing. A thing Taiyang was both aware and terrified of. Not because it meant he was attracted to men – god, he'd come to that conclusion before he'd even hit Beacon. Swinging both ways had always been a fun way to terrorize people.

The problem wasn't that. The problem wasn't that it was Qrow. The problem wasn't even that Taiyang thought Qrow didn't return his feelings. He had an inkling Qrow did. He'd seen the way Qrow watched him, smiled at him, talked to him. Seen the way Qrow had given up his personal space for Taiyang time and time again.

Somewhere along the line, Taiyang had fallen in love with Qrow, and he knew Qrow felt the same way, as sure as he knew what his last name was, or that he loved his daughters. He didn't know if Qrow had figured it out, or even if Qrow knew what Taiyang knew. But Taiyang knew he was right. It was hard not to be, when you'd known someone for so long.

But it felt like cheating. Summer was long gone and so was Raven, but Taiyang had spent so much time mourning them both that he couldn't help but feel like it was wrong.

And he knew it wasn't. He knew Summer. Had known her like he'd known himself. She would have wanted him to be happy. Would have wanted him to move on. But could he?

Taiyang paused in washing the dishes and set the dish back into the sink.

"Something wrong?" asked Qrow, his low voice a reassuring rumble next to Taiyang. Taiyang turned toward Qrow and smiled at him, a soft, quiet thing that made Qrow stare at him curiously.

"No," said Taiyang. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you stop doing dishes?" asked Qrow, raising an eyebrow.

Taiyang chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Do you think Summer would have wanted us to be happy?" he asked.

"Us?" echoed Qrow

Taiyang nodded. "Yeah. Us."

"Are you confessing your undying love for me, Taiyang?" asked Qrow, raising his other eyebrow. A twitch of a smirk formed on his lips.

Taiyang swallowed. "I think so, yeah," said Taiyang in a soft, calm voice.

Qrow started, obviously not expecting a serious answer. "Oh," he said.

"Yeah," said Taiyang.

"Good," said Qrow, setting down his own cloth.

Taiyang leaned against the counter, heedless of the damp. "Good? That's all you have to say?"

Qrow chuckled and grabbed the front of Taiyang's shirt with one hand. "Give me a minute, I'm still processing it all."

Taiyang leaned forward into Qrow's hand, still smiling. "Really? Any conclusions?"

"Just one," said Qrow. Then, he yanked Taiyang forward and kissed him. It was a sloppy kiss. Their noses bumped into each other and they were both breathless from laughter that bubbled up between them. But it was perfect in its own way. They were grown men, both bearing physical and emotional scars that had tried to keep them down for so long. This? This was their chance to move forward.

Not start over, no. Taiyang didn't want to start over, and he didn't think Qrow did either. Their experiences made them who they were, and had brought them together after so long apart. This was just another step in their lives. One both of them could appreciate.

Taiyang nibbled a bit on Qrow's lower lip as he pulled back. He opened his eyes to see how Qrow's own eyes flared red for a moment. A half smirk formed on Qrow's face. He leaned forward again and…

Taiyang got a face full of bubbles.

"Hey!" squawked Taiyang.

Qrow laughed, a low, rumbling sound that sent sparks down Taiyang's spine.

"Is that how it's gonna be?" asked Taiyang.

"Yeah, that's how it's gonna be," said Qrow. Taiyang grabbed a handful of bubbles and stuffed them down the front of Qrow's shirt.

"Hey!" shouted Qrow, jumping back a second too late. Both men laughed some more. Taiyang reached out and caught Qrow by the hips. Drew him back in for another kiss.

This one was more lingering and less laughter-filled. They took the time to enjoy the closeness, the warmth, and when they pulled back, slightly breathless, they were both smiling. Taiyang rested his forehead against Qrow's.

"Glad we get to do this," murmured Qrow.

"Me too," said Taiyang. And they stayed like that for a while, lost in each other and their own thoughts. The water in the sink grew cold and the bubbles faded, but it didn't matter. This was the start of something new for the both of them. The start of a new chapter in their lives. And Taiyang was glad he got to share it with Qrow.


End file.
